


Written

by SociallyAwkwardWeirdo25



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Orion Woman Are More Than Sex Objects, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Sexual Slavery, Slow Build, Tarsus IV, no beta we die like red shirts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28901916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SociallyAwkwardWeirdo25/pseuds/SociallyAwkwardWeirdo25
Summary: Jim gets pissed after watching yet another holo where Orion woman are shown as nothing but sex toys and decides to write a book about a badass superhero Orion lady and it becomes a best seller.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 18
Kudos: 214
Collections: Where Books Change The Wolrd





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [branwyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/branwyn/gifts).
  * Inspired by [K'diwa: A Steamy Novel of Interspecies Romance, by Jim Kirk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17771762) by [branwyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/branwyn/pseuds/branwyn). 



**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise.**

**This inspired by branwyn's fic K'diwa: A Steamy Novel of Interspecies Romance, by Jim Kirk and what Gaila said in the fic about how her people are portrayed in it got me thinking 'what if the story had been about her people?' and how much a popular fiction movie or book can change how people see that thing.**

"That was horrible" Jim grimaces once the holo-flim is over, leading forward on the couch in his and Bones shared dorm room.

Bones shrugs, standing up to turn off the holo box and get something to drink "It wasn't great but I wouldn't call it horrible, kid."

"Your kidding?" Jim shakes his head, "Did you not see the way those men were treating those Orion girls? The main character frees them from the slavers and treats them like nothing but whores! Like they wanted to be sex slaves! Calling them names, ignoring them when they say anything that isn't sexual, not that they got many lines that were about wanting dick! Its awful!"

"Point" Bones admits, "But its not like that's all the movie was. That hover car chase at the end was great and father/son relationship with the two mains was pretty good too. Yes treating those girls like sluts wasn't all that fun to watch but its its not like its just this movie" he points out.

"Hmm, true Bones, I don't think I've ever seen a movie where a Orion was treated as anything but a sex object" he frowns, yes Orions can be very sexual beings but its not all they are.

"Since when do you care anyway?" Bones questions with a cup of juice in hand, "We watched a movie just two months ago with some pretty visual sex scenes with a Orion 'prostitute' and you didn't care" he pauses, "Well you did but if I remember you cared about how big her tits were."

Jim grimaces as the memory of his thoughts and comments from that movie night, "That was before my 3 weeks of dating Gaila and had those kind of thought beaten out of my head with her very personal and detailed rants about these kinds of stereotypes in movies." everywhere really, Jim knows people only see Orion woman one way as sexy green beauties with pheromones that make them seem even sexer, it doesn't matter that 98% of Orion woman and 47% of Orion men are in sex slavery and have been in it since before they could walk, people don't get that the pheromones they put out aren't an excuse to grope them as they walk past or to rape them because 'Orions always want it' "I wish people would forget the fucking stereotypes" he shakes his head.

"Agreed kid" Bones huffs heading towards his room, "But no body in the movie business is gonna stop showing sexy green chicks any time soon, not unless someone makes a movie that makes it unpopular, but I don't see that ever happening." with that he closes his door.

"Well maybe it should" Jim huffs getting up and heading to his own room.

There should be a movie with a badass Orion main character, Jim frowns moving to his bed with his PADD to get some homework done.

Something cool like an action hero or maybe one of those 20th/21st century superheroes...YES! That would be cool, an origin story thing, maybe she escapes slavery and ends up on Earth with a group like the league of assassins, learns how to be ninja and becomes a superhero protector of some city, maybe her day job would be something dead end like waitress or assistant were she's got a few good friends and a crappy boss who treats her like the stereotype and shows how that is a bad thing, while as a hero she fights some big bad who wants to destroy the Federation and other heroes be a pain in the ass to her cause they want her to use her pheromones like a superpower to get the bad guys to open up and she won't, cause she won't use her sexuality as a weapon. And of course no love interest, instead focus on the bonds of friendship.

He half smiles, that would be cool. Shame no one would ever make that movie

...but that doesn't mean he can't play with the idea himself for fun.

Jim moves out of his homework tab and into a new document and starts writing down character backgrounds and story ideas.

He doesn't get to sleep until 3am or any homework done, but he gets a lot written.


	2. Chapter 2

Over the next 3 months he writes a whole book, it's actually turns out to be pretty therapeutic. He might not know what its like to be a sex slave but in writing her background his time on Tarsus IV leaks out, things like running from Kodos's men turns into his main character Vivnu escaping the slavers. The starvation and watching the kids under his projection die from phaser blasts, infection or starvation into Vivnu watching her cellmates and sisters dying the same way and blaming herself like he does. The torture he went through at Kodo's own hands in the last week on Tarsus IV after he and Tom fixed an old communication device in Hoshi Sato's basement to send out a distress signal into punishment from Vivnu's Masters, and something from before Tarsus IV comes out as well, what his step-dad Frank use to do to him in the middle of the night becomes Vivnu being raped by her 'clients' and masters.

He even bases the big bad on Kodos, a dark creepy man who tortures people, who believes in eugenics and who wants to kill everyone who doesn't meet his genetic standards.

It's weird, hard in spots but mostly therapeutic to get it out of his head and onto paper, okay not paper but you know what I mean.

When Jim's done he doesn't know what to do next, he never told anyone he was writing the book and he can't show it to anyone without them asking how he can describe starvation in such morbid detail or the feeling of a blade ripping through his back, and not matter how good it feels to write it down there's no way he could get the words out of his mouth to tell someone.

So it sits on his PADD for another month before he makes a decision, people might like it, people might need a story where the Orion character isn't just used for sex.

So he makes up a name and sends it off to a couple publishers, and gets a reply only a week later from someone wanting to publish his book. He forgets about it for a while, until it's released four months later.

_Purple Shadow and The Crimson Slayer_ (yes dumb name but Jim had fun with the hero/villain stuff and embraced the ridiculousness wholeheartedly) jumped to the top of the Federation bestseller list and stays there.

"Hey guys!" Gaila grins joining their group (Bones, Uhura, Sulu Chekov and himself) sitting in at their usual corner table in the cafeteria. "Have you read that new book in the library?" she grins, sitting down with her PADD clutched in her hands.

"The library got a shipment of dozens of new books this week, you'll have to be more specific" Chekov speaks in a cheerful voice before taking a sip of his soup.

Gaila shoots him a look, " _Purple Shadow and The Crimson Slayer_ , what else would I mean?"

Jim almost chokes on his burger in surprise. His book? He knew people would read it but he didn't think anyone he knows would! Especially Gaila who was a sex slave like his character.

Uhura frowns thoughtfully "I think I heard about that. Its a superhero story right? Based on the popular ones from the 21st century."

"But it is set now isn't it?" Sulu thinks, "A assassin trained, human hero in black and purple who goes by Purple Shadow."

"Not human" Gaila corrects with a grin, "A Orion ex-sex slave who learns how to fight so she can help people like her."

Bones blinks in surprise "Why are you happy then? I thought you hated how your people were presented in media."

Jim looks down at his burger not sure he wants to hear what she is going to say next, he wrote his book thinking of Gaila and her people wanting to do the opposite of what writers normally do with Orion characters, she might sound happy but what if she hates it or thinks it's insulting? He did a lot of research into her culture and asked her a lot of subtle questions but there's a lot he could have gotten wrong.

Her grin some how gets bigger "Vivnu is nothing like the walking sex toys you always see. She is a badass with no love interest, who doesn't need saving or reward the saver with sex! The book doesn't even have her using her beauty or pheromones to her advantage! Its all about her doing detective work, bonding with her best friend, fighting the bad guy and dealing with her trauma!" she bounces a little in her seat, "It actually acknowledges and shows in flashbacks that what we go through is traumatic, not just free training for how to fuck!"

Thank god, he didn't insult her! And she liked it, Jim smiles at that, she liked his book.

Uhura smiles, surprise clear in her eyes "That's great Gaila. Can I read it after you?" she requests.

Gaila keeps grinning "I already read it twice and bought my own copy" she puts the PADD she is holding down and reaches into her bag and pulls out a library PADD, "Here."

"Thanks" Uhura nods gratefully as she takes it.

Gaila grins, spotting another one of her friends walking past, "Hey Danny! Have you read this new book?" she jumps out of her seat and runs after him.

"Well she's happy" Jim can't help noting as he watches her tell someone else about his book.

"Of course she is" Sulu shrugs on his own PADD, looking up the book "It's the first piece of popular media that doesn't make her people look awful" he pauses, "And according to the reviews it's genuinely a good book, pretty dark though."

Uhura nods, "As her room-mate I've heard more than one rant on this subject, you don't get how much this means to her Kirk."

"I dated her a few months ago Kyosmi, I've heard the same rants" he reminds her.

She rolls her eyes, "Creative but not even close."

"I will learn your first name some day!" Jim vows with a grin, the name thing is more of a game than anything else now but that doesn't mean he's not determined.

"Sure you will farm boy" she snorts with a half smile looking back to the borrowed PADD.

Everyone at the table now as their PADD's out, all buying his book.

Jim grins to himself and takes out his own PADD just so he doesn't get any looks from their groups language expert and brings up the third book in the series (having finished the sequel a month ago and already sent it to his publisher, he loves writing this character and doesn't see a reason not to, even before it turned out popular) and reads over the first chapter and does some editing.


	3. Chapter 3

Gaila's excitement spreads around the campus and by the end of the week his book is all anyone is talking about.

It's weird to hear the people who hate him talking about how the assassin school in his book works or his professors discussing his villains plan and how it would be done/stopped in the real world, but it's also pretty cool, or two girls who sit behind him in engineering planning to write fucking _fanfiction_ about his work, that is just bizarre.

There is also talk about the writer, Jim didn't release any info with his fake name Jamie River, Jamie for his first name and River just to be a bit more creative with the fake last name than he normally would, for the meaning of his middle name Tiberius, meaning of or near the Tiber River. Even though people say humans have gotten past gender assumption they still do it, assuming since he didn't tell anyone a thing, not even his gender that 'Jamie' is a girl because no man could have a traumatic past that would let him write something like _Purple Shadow and The Crimson Slayer._ But at least the assumption means no one even thinks it could be him.

But because the book is so popular he has something else to think about, all the money he's making.

The books only been out 2 months and has already made 2.3 billion dollars.

Money is still used on Earth and Starfleet personnel get paid but its becoming less and less popular on Earth, with housing, food and all education free more humans are starting to dislike the idea of money as a concept and preferring the idea of working to better themselves and the world around them, so many humans are sending their pay checks straight to charities. And Jim is one of them.

So all this money sitting in his account just makes Jim more and more uncomfortable by the day, he sure as hell isn't going to use it, but he can't keep it all sitting there when it could be used to help some how.

Jim shakes his head and looks back down to his engineering homework and turns the PADD off and pushes it across the library table with a sigh, the money the book would make never crossed his mind until his publisher texted asking where to deposit his first check and now he needs to figure out what to do with it.

"Is something upsetting you Cadet?"

Jim jumps at the unexpected voice and looks up, a Vulcan professor with the usual blank face but his eyes are bright and curious. He's hot too, nice muscles, ears with cute points, black hair cut like a bowl, real hot. Jim shakes it off, nope a Vulcan who works as a professor at his school would never go for him and he wouldn't go for a professor, doesn't mean he can't look. "No Sir" he lies with a shrug.

The Professor raises an eyebrow.

"...Its nothing sir" he tries instead, why does he even want to know? Jim isn't one of his students and its not like he's sitting at the bar on his 24th shot, he's just frustrated in a library. "Sir if you don't mind me asking, why do you care?"

The professors lips move slightly downward in a micro-frown, "I am unsure that I do" he admits, "However my sister suggested that I should take a more personal interest in cadets problems."

Jim nods in understanding, his brother might of ran away when he was 12 but before then when Sam would say he should do something he wouldn't stop bugging til he did it. It wouldn't hurt to talk, he can't think of what to do with all the money and a second, logical minded opinion might help, "What's your name?" he questions, gesturing the other man to sit down.

"Spock" the professor bows his head slightly as he sits down next to him.

"I'm Jim Kirk" Jim nods back, nice name. "Okay I'll tell you, but promise that you won't tell anyone?"

Spock nods, "So long as it will not harm yourself or others I promise Cadet Kirk."

"It won't" Jim tells him, knowing as a teacher he has to say that, he looks around, no one else is nearby "Okay so you know that book _Purple Shadow and The Crimson Slayer?_ "

Spock nods, "I am familiar with the written work. It is an intriguing piece of fiction that shows Orion culture and sexual slavery in the most accurate light I have seen outside of statements from former Orion sex slaves."

Yeah well" Jim looks away, "...I wrote it" he admits, bringing up his editing file for all three books on his PADD and pushing it towards Spock, so that he can show he's telling the truth before Spock can say otherwise.

Jim keeps his eyes away, not wanting to talk about what's in the book and hoping Spock won't ask.

Its a full three minutes before Spock speaks, his voice is quiet and soft, "You went through something horrific to write what you did in that book."

"I'm not talking about that" Jim grits his teeth, still looking away.

"...Very well" Spock speaks his voice still soft and quiet, "What is it you wish to speak about?"

Jim relaxes a little, turning back to him, Spock's face is blank but his eyes are full of emotion. "I didn't really expect the book to do so well and now I've got way to much money and I hate having it."

Spock nods his head, "Of course the human distaste with currency. What do you intend to do?"

"I don't know" Jim huffs, "I want to give it to charity, since the book is about a former Orion sex slave I want to give it to a group that helps them. But there aren't any!" he shakes his head in disbelief.

Spock nods, "Cadet I understand you do not wish to speak of your past and I do not intend to push that, but if I may ask why did you decide to write the book?"

"I dated an Orion girl, Gaila" he admits, "She hates how her people are portrayed in media, she talked about it all the time. Then one night me and Bones, uh my roommate watched this movies and it had a couple Orion characters and it pissed me off how they were just sex toys to the freaking _good_ guys. After I went back to my room and started thinking about what kind of movie there should be, and I came up with the book."

Spock nods, "You wrote the book because you saw the lack of positive Orion representation and chose to create something to fill that space. Perhaps the lack of community help for Orion woman, and men requires the same thing."

Thats...why didn't he think of that! "I should start my own charity, dam why didn't I think of that!" he shakes his head, "That sounds great but how? I'm a student, I'm gonna be an officer of Starfleet! Running something like that would be a full time job."

"You do not need to operate it" Spock replies, "With how popular your book has become the number of people who are against Orion sexually slavery has gone up 87.9% It is likely you could find a qualified individual who would be willing to run the group while you fund it."

"Good idea" he nods thoughtfully, "Okay I'll do that. Thanks Professor Spock."

Spock nods but looks thoughtful, "If I may ask Cadet how do you intend to recruit individuals when you do not wish to disclose your identity?"

"...I'll send emails."

Spock stares him down, "No sensible individual would agree to employment from an individual they have never met, and without meeting them in person you cannot be sure that they are correct for the job."

"True" Jim sighs, "Okay so I guess I'll tell the candidates I work for Jamie River."

"Logical" Spock nods with a hesitant look, "...If I may overstep cadet. What you wish to do is incredibly kind and generous, and if you would allow it I would assist you."

Jim's eyes widen in surprise, "You wanna help _me_?"

Spock nods "I agree with your ideals and what you wish to accomplish, I also wish to help Orion slaves, I see no logical reason not to assist you."

Jim could use the help, plus he likes talking to Spock and no one else knows about his book, if he keeps him around he'd have someone he can talk too.

...and it doesn't hurt that he's not bad to look at.

"Alright" he nods, "I'd be happy for your help professor."

"Thank you Cadet" the professor nods.

"Call me Jim" he instructs, "If were going to be working together you should call me by my name."

"Very well" he nods, "Then you can call me Spock."

Jim smiles, "Alright Spock."

Spock's comm goes off, not a call but a timer "I am sorry Jim, I have a staff meeting in 20 minutes" he stands.

"Of course" Jim nods understandingly, holding out his comm and tapping it against Spock's, giving the order man his contact info, and taking his. "I'll start looking into how to set up a charity and we can meet up to talk about it tomorrow."

"And I will look into potential candidates to run the program" Spock replies, "We could meet here tomorrow to discuss our research."

"No, not here" Jim shakes his head immediately, "If we start meeting in public people are gonna wonder why a professor is meeting up with a cadet that he isn't teaching."

Spock raises an eyebrow, "Surely no one would believe I was involved with a student?"

"People like stories" Jim shrugs "It doesn't matter if its true or not."

"Very well" Spock nods, "I will send you my address and we shall meet at my apartment tomorrow to continue our planning."

Jim holds in his urge to point out that if anyone see him sneaking in there that would look worst and just nods, "Alright, I'll see you tomorrow" he pauses, "And Spock...thanks for listening to me."

"You do not need to thank me Jim" Spock replies staring into his eyes, "I found our conversation... to not be unpleasant." with that he walks away.

Jim watches him go with a grin, then full of energy starts on his research.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day after classes around 4pm he changes out of uniform and into black jeans and a white shirt then heads over to an apartment building near campus and goes up to the 4th floor and knocks on Spock's door.

Spock opens the door with a nod, he's out of uniform in a grey Vulcan style day robe "Jim" he acknowledges, opening the door so he can come in.

"Hey Spock" Jim nods walking past him and looking around, it's about what he expects, grey on grey, everything organised and nothing there that doesn't have a logical reason to be there, except for the bookcase, "Huh" he blinks looking it over, "I thought I was the only one who still read paper books."

Spock raises an eyebrow, "You do? I have met no one else who preferred books over a PADD."

"Well a PADD is fine, but nothing beats holding the story in your hands you know" Jim smiles.

Spock touches the spine of an old well worn copy of Alice in Wonderland, "Precisely."

Jim smiles, his eye catching a chess board next to the old children's book, "You play chess?"

Spock nods, "I do. Do you also share this interest?"

"Yep" Jim replies popping the p, "Maybe we could play a game later?"

"That would be agreeable" Spock nods, closing the door and moving towards the table where a pot of tea is waiting with two cups and a PADD, "I have assembled a list of candidates."

Jim sits down across from him looking over the names, "Lilli Hertu" the name jumps out at him, "That's a Orion name."

"It is" Spock agrees, "She was rescued as a teenager from a brothel on Seg'tdhg 3 and brought to Earth, she graduated top of her class from business school and has worked for 3 fortune 500 companies in high level positions but left all of then after sexual complaints against co-workers where dismissed by her superiors. She has spoken out about your book, stating her pleasure with the work."

"She's at the top of my list" Jim nods, it makes sense to him, a charity to help Orion's should be run by an Orion, she would know best what her people need and it doesn't hurt that she's highly educated and qualified for the position.

"So I filed the paperwork to start a charity" Jim hands him his own PADD, "They needed a name so I went with Vivnu Relief Group."

"Logical" the Vulcan nods, "People associate the name Vivnu with your book, using the characters name will draw more volunteers and donations."

"That's the thought" Jim agrees, "Anyway I've been going over what I want VRG to do, I asked Gaila a couple questions earlier, I couldn't make it that subtle with the kinds of questions I was asking, so I told her I heard rumour Jamie River was starting VRG and started a conversation about what she wishes it would do. Anyway, we'd need to do the basics, counselling, medical, housing, but she also had some other ideas like eduction, a lot of them got little to no eduction because of the hell they went through, most who get out can't even read or write. So we'd want a program to teach them how to in Orion, if they wanna learn they can learn other languages too, English, Vulcan, Betazoid, Klingon whatever so they can get by on another planets, they should have that option, plus help moving them wherever they wanna go when ready, after helping them train for whatever job they might want."

Spock nods in agreement, "It is logical to give them education options. However there is still the matter of the low number to assist, less than 20 Orion's escape every year. We will need to free more and dismantle their operation otherwise we will, as humans say 'be treating the symptoms but not the disease.'"

"True" Jim nods thoughtfully, "Maybe we should take the offensive too, I could buy a few ships for VRG and recruit some ex-Starfleet people to work them, get them out there tracking down sex rings and taking them down."

"That is an agreeable method" Spock nods pouring two cups of tea, "I will compile the correct paperwork and licences we will require for such an endeavour."

"Great, cause I have no clue what we'd need for that" Jim grins, grabbing the offered cup of the tea with a thankful nod. "So I've already been looking for somewhere to do this and I found a place down town that looks okay, use to be a high end rehab centre. First two floors are comfy meeting rooms, big dining room and private counselling rooms, floor above that's is super basic medical, it would need to be retrofitted for more than drug tests and the common cold but that wouldn't be hard, top 5 floors are all nice 1 to 3 bedroom apartments, so the patients won't have to leave any dependents alone or in a foster home and the outside is all lush gardens, swimming pools and spots counts. We'd have to get rid of the security stuff that stops the patients from leaving without permission but aside from the med-floor and security its pretty perfect."

"It is an ideal location" Spock nods, "Why is the rehabilitation clinic no longer operational?"

"Cause this isn't the 21st century anymore" Jim shrugs, "The government has rehab centres that don't cost an arm and a leg to check into and aren't shit holes. The guy who owned it was a dumb ass who thought people would paid like they did back then when they could go somewhere just as nice for free." he shakes away that thought, "Anyway I can get my publisher to send the money..."

They keep talking business and planning for another hour before pulling out the chess board, with everything talked through there's nothing more they can do until they start interviewing for the job tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

"Jim!"

He pauses in the doorway out of his engineering class and turns at the voice "Hey Gaila" he nods, stepping into the hallway so he's not blocking other peoples way out.

"Jim" she frowns moving to standing to him with her arms crossed and one eyebrow raised, "Question: a few days ago you told me you heard rumours that Jamie River was starting a charity. I looked into it and I can't find anything on the net about this VRG, so where are you getting this idea from?"

Fuck.

Jim looks around seeing all the people listening, he grabs her arm and pulls her into an empty classroom, closing the door behind them "I didn't hear a rumour" he admits first. Fuck it, he can't tell her, there's no way, but maybe he doesn't need to. Spock was okay with not knowing everything...

He pulls out his PADD, bringing up the same editing file he showed the Professor and hands it to her without looking.

"Mother of the Moon and Suns" she whisperers after minutes of tense silence "You wrote-"

"Yes" he cuts in still not looking at her, "I am starting VRG, I told you cause I was trying to get your input on what it should do and I really _really_ don't want to talk about me and how I can write this book."

"Hey" she lays a kind hand on his shoulder, moving so he can see her understanding smile. "I get it. I don't like talking about my stuff either."

He lets out a breath.

"But" determination fills her understanding eyes, "If you think I'm not helping you with VRG now that I know you're nuts."

He smiles at her "I know."

"Damn right you do" she smirks, her eyes bright and excited "We should bring the others in too, we both know they'd want to help."

"No way"Jim steps back "If Bones finds out I wrote the book he will press me on...past stuff 'for my own good' and I'm am not doing that." Bones will press he knows he will, he'll mean well by it but Jim isn't ready to talk about that shit.

"Okay" she agrees thoughtfully, "So I'll tell them I'm involved. Uhura knows I've been working on a thank you letter to Jamie River" she pauses, smirking at him "So I'll say River replied telling me their plans with VRG and I volunteered."

"Alright" he nods knowing for he can't talk her out of it "I could use Bones help" he thinks out loud "I don't have a clue what the med floor needs..."

"Med floor? You got a place already?"

Jim nods, "Yep and we're interviewing for someone to run it this afternoon."

"We?" her eyebrow goes up "Who's we?"

He smirks "You know that Vulcan Professor, Spock?"

She smirks back "The hot language teacher? Of course Uhura _loves_ his class. You got him onboard?"

"Yeah" he agrees with a small smile, "He's been a real help."

Gaila's smirk turns teasing "Oh I'm sure he has, the view alone must make the research so much better."

His ears go red "Gai!"

She grins, handing his PADD back "Send me your plans so far, I'll look over it and see if there's anything else I'd want to add" she moves back towards the door, "Enjoy your _interviews_!" she says the word like its dirty with a big grin as she steps out the door.

Jim shakes his head, not looking forward to the teasing he knows will become regular as he looks down to his PADD to turn it off and pauses. "Of course she did" he laughs softly, reading the notice that the files were successfully sent. Gaila sent herself the finished second book and the 23 finished chapters from the third while they were talking.

With a grin he puts the PADD back in his bag and leaves the classroom.

Jim gets to VRG's-as of yesterdays headquarters around 1:30 dressed in black suit pants with a light blue shirt and a suit coat and dark blue tie, frowning down at his clothes.

"Spock, I know you said I had to look 'professional' for the interviews" he grumbles pulling on his collar as he walks into the interview room, "But I feel stupi-" he trails off as his eyes catch Spock who is standing by the large window across the room looking at his PADD. He's wearing another one of those Vulcan robes, but this ones nicer, a dark grey with light grey highlights on the high collar, the sleeves and on the trim around the end, which goes all the way down to his ankles, it also hugs him in all the right places, tight around his muscled arms and his ass, and all together making Jim have to try really really hard to force down a lewd comment.

Spock, thankfully doesn't seem to notice his interest, "As representatives of VRG we are expected to present ourselves professionally" he looks up from the PADD, eyes moving over the human, "But I can assure you that you do not look 'stupid.'"

Jim's cheeks heat up, "Alright, you don't look to bad yourself" he can't help smirking.

Spock looks back to his PADD, "The agreed upon five candidates have all agreed to interviews. The first, Doctor Aston Daniels is scheduled to arrive in 6 minutes and 46 seconds."

"Alright" Jim nods, forcing his mind back on subject, "What about Hertu?"

"She is our last interview and is scheduled to arrive in 2 hours and 24 minutes" he answers promptly, "I concluded that because she is both of our preferred candidate it would be logical to interview last, so that if you decide immediately upon meeting her, which I calculate there is a 87% that you will, you will still be open enough to listen to the other 4 candidates and create unbiased opinions of them."

Jim raises a eyebrow, "You think I'm biased?"

"Yes" he agrees bluntly, "You wish for an Orion to be involved in the decision making for VRG, and though Miss Hertu is highly qualified for the position so are the others. And they should not be dismissed because they are not the species you would prefer for the position."

"We are doing this to help Orions! Orions should have a say!" he protests, crossing his arms and frowning at the Vulcan.

"I agree" he speaks in his usual monotone "However as you informed me earlier your friend Gaila is now aware and will be assisting. We will also have hundreds of high and low level positions available which we can and will try to fill with Orion personnel" his tone softens, "Jim I would also prefer an Orion run VRG but we cannot make the decision on that desire alone. We have to decide based on who is most qualified and best suited for the position."

"Alright" Jim relents knowing he can't win when arguing with a Vulcan. "Lets get on with this" he sighs, trying to force his mind to open a little.


End file.
